


A Not Remotely Coffee Date, Two Years in the Making

by leftennant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, ShieldShock - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension, smuffy banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: It's taken Steve Rogers two years, twelve days, and nine hours to finally ask Darcy Lewis out for coffee.  She says no.  (And then says yes to something far better)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ten million years ago (aka April) Miin gave me a smutty prompt on tumblr for this fic. I wrote two thirds of the prompt, got stuck, and remained stuck for like...um...a very long time. It's even worse than that, though, because...okay, I may have gotten stuck in the middle of the smut. So technically, Steve and Darcy have been having sex since Easter. I almost feel bad for them. Anyway, today I was like, "DAMMIT I WILL FINISH THIS PROMPT!"
> 
> So, I did. Yay! And I could not have done it without AmidtheFlowers, who was an excellent help, and beta, while I was flailing. Thank you so much for that, lady. Now we'll all just pretend it did not take me seven months to get it done, and everything will be fine.
> 
> ***************************************************

Steve wasn’t exactly sure how he’d made the mistake. It had been late by the time medical finally cleared him to go, and he was bone tired from the battle that had come before. Also the temporary quarters they’d all been supplied by Stark Industries were laid out the same, and Steve didn’t bother to turn the lights on when he entered. He could fall back on that to explain how he ended up in the wrong bed, in the wrong room...but then again, it might very well be a lie he was telling himself to avoid looking at the real reason.

The wrong bed happened to already be inhabited by one very warm, very attractive, very _asleep_ friend of Jane Foster’s, Darcy Lewis. Steve had first met her a couple years earlier when she was still an intern, working for Doctor Foster in the labs. He’d liked her way back then. She was smart, and smart-mouthed, and hustled the scientists in the lab around like they were her unruly kids instead of her bosses. 

Steve tried asking her out for coffee countless times. Something always seemed to come up, though, and he never quite got the invite off the ground. Then she’d stopped interning for Jane, taking a job in DC that had something to do with her degree. He thought that’d be the last he would see of Darcy, but a year later she cropped up again, working for an offshoot of Stark’s main company in some sort of public liaison capacity at the Avengers compound. 

He still couldn’t seem to ask her out. Everytime he made an attempt, something got in the way. They saw each other around the compound often, though, and had ended up becoming pretty friendly. Not as friendly as he wanted, but he was going to figure that out as soon as things settled down.

Things not being settled is what led to Steve being in her bed instead of his. There had been an explosion involving one of Tony’s less stable projects several days earlier, and everyone who lived at the compound had been moved into the aforementioned emergency housing pods until the engineers and clean up crew gave the all-clear to return to their apartments. Darcy had been one of the unfortunate civilian employees displaced. 

Somehow, either through fate, or possibly Tony being too damn perceptive, her emergency quarters had been placed directly next to Steve’s. He wouldn’t put it past Stark to have done it intentionally. The man was too damn perceptive for his own good, and Steve found hiding his growing interest in Darcy becoming difficult. It didn’t help that she’d traded out the sweaters and jeans of a college student for pencil skirts, tailored oxfords, and heels that reminded him of the way women dressed back when he was still punching Hitler in the face on a daily basis. He’d wondered far too many times lately just what it would be like to get her out of those clothes and into his bed.

So far, he hadn’t done anything about it.

Tonight, though...well… Steve figured ending up in her room instead of his fell under the category of doing something about it, regardless of whether it had been unintentional on his part or not. Especially when he stumbled into what he thought were his quarters, shedding his uniform on the way to the bed, and slid under the blankets only to hear a drowsy voice say, “You smell like smoke, Cap.”

Steve froze, half his body still uncovered, staring at the hazy shape on the other side of the bed which he’d somehow missed before. He knew who it had to be without asking. Knew the voice, knew the curves of the body under the blankets. God help him, he’d been staring at those curves hard enough lately to bore a hole through the poor girl. Still, he found himself asking in a tone that bespoke an almost painful unsurety. “I… Miss Lewis?”

“In the flesh,” she replied. “So, did you get lost on the way to your own bed, or am I having what is categorically turning out to be the best dream ever?” Steve was about to answer when she sat up, sheet plastered over her chest with a slim arm, and peered into the gloom behind him. “You didn’t bring Barnes with you by any chance, did you? Because if this _is_ a dream, I’m gonna go for broke.”

A wry smile quirked up his lips. “No. No Bucky. No dream either. Although, he’d be pretty damn flattered to know what you just said.” What Steve didn’t tell her was that the only way Bucky would find out what she said was over Steve’s dead body. He’d be far too interested in knowing she’d mentioned him, and Steve had no intention of sharing Darcy, despite their longstanding friendship.

“Ah.” Darcy flopped back against the pillows. “Lost then, huh? I should’ve known. My luck is never that good...even in dreams. How’d it go tonight? I mean, I’m assuming we won, because you’re in one piece, and no alarms went off while I was sleeping.”

“We won,” he said, and she nodded.

“Awesome. I’m all for the good guys winning.”

“Me too.”

Steve could see her squinting at him in the darkness. Then her eyes widened as she took in his state of undress.

“Wait. Are you naked? God. Okay. I really _am_ dreaming.”

He glanced down at his own bare chest like he had somehow forgotten what he wasn’t wearing, and then back at Darcy. “Uh, no. Not completely, anyway. My uniform got soaked with some kind of flame retardant, and it itches like hell. I couldn’t wait to get it off.”

“I see. That makes sense, I guess. Boxers or briefs?” 

Even with the low light, Steve could make out the mischievous smile flit across her face as she asked the question. “Boxer briefs.”

Somehow his answer seemed to confirm something for Darcy. Either that or she was laughing at him internally. Both were certainly possible at this point. He was hoping for the first, though. Anyway, she was still smiling, which he took as a good sign.

“Cool. So, Captain...are you in or out?” She gestured at the way he was more or less halfway on the bed with the covers still held back in one hand. He swallowed heavily. It was the two hundred dollar question he hadn’t yet been able to answer, even for himself. 

A few seconds passed while she waited for a reply Steve wasn’t sure he was ever going make. Every second that passed, the silence got thicker and more uncomfortable.

Finally Darcy said, “Look, you’re already here, and it seems like you could use a friend right now. Why don’t you just stay? It’s not like I’m going to announce where you slept on Twitter tomorrow or anything. I’m the person who usually puts the lid on those rumors, not the one who starts them.”

“You want me to stay?”

“I don’t mind it. Besides, at this point we can either have a slumber party, or you do the world’s most patriotic walk of shame ever over to your own emergency pod. And I gotta tell you, that will be one rumor even I can’t keep a lid on. Especially if Clint sees it. It’s his night for patrol, and he gossips like an old woman, we both know that. If you stick around until six, you can skip out while they’re switching over to whoever is next.”

“Alright then.” Steve took a deep breath. “I’m in.”

“Fantastic. Can I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“Go shower first. I’m not an expert, but I can’t imagine flame retardant is good for your skin, or my sheets. Towels and washcloths are stacked in that canvas shelf thing next to the sink. And Steve? Don’t touch the pink ones, or I reserve the right to murder you in the morning. I liberated them from my own apartment yesterday when Stark’s bots weren’t looking, risking life and limb in the process. So you’ll understand if I’m not interested in sharing them with random dudes who show up in my bed at...what time is it?”

“It was just after one a.m. when I left medical.”

“Fine. We’ll round it off to one-thirty. So yeah, I’m not sharing with randos who show up in my bed at one-thirty in the morning.”

“Did you just refer to the Captain of the Avengers as a ‘rando’?”

It was hard to tell, but Steve thought she rolled her eyes. “Yes. I did. Now, hit the showers, _Captain Rogers_.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, grinning as he made his way across the small room to the even smaller attached bathroom.

Showering in Darcy’s emergency shelter had turned out to be an exercise in frustration for Steve. The diameter of the shower cubicle was roughly the same as his own, but her shower head was much lower than the ones Stark had specially installed in the bathrooms of the taller Avengers. Steve found himself bending and weaving just to get under the spray. It was a relief when the water sluiced off the last of the soap suds, and he could be done. He shut the water off, still contemplating what the hell he was actually thinking by deciding to spend the night with Darcy.

She called it a slumber party. That sounded innocent enough, and Steve wasn’t some horny teenager who couldn’t control himself around a girl he liked. They were friendly acquaintances, and adults, and there was no reason they couldn’t share a bed without it getting sexual. Of course, he was pretty sure she’d been flirting with him a little. Maybe more than a little. Maybe he’d even flirted back...or his version of flirting, which apparently mostly involved stuttering and calling her ‘ma’am’.

Steve groaned, raking his fingers through his wet hair. He had no idea why it was so much easier creating battle strategies for a group of enhanced superheroes than talking to one ordinary human girl, but the fact remained that it was. Something about Darcy sent Steve straight back to the days of not knowing what to say or where to put his hands.

The where to put his hands thing got even more complicated once he was back in her bed. He lay there, stiff and nervous, trying to keep what he hoped was a decent amount of space between them on the small mattress. 

“Jesus, Cap, _relax_ ,” she mumbled sleepily after about ten minutes of him barely breathing, and practically jumping anytime her movements put her over the invisible line he’d drawn down the middle of the bed. “I’m not gonna come over there and work my wicked feminine wiles on you or whatever. I just want to sleep.”

“Steve,” he corrected, figuring that if he was going to sleep in her bed, they might as well be on a first name basis.

“No, _Darcy_ ,” she replied. “You’re Steve.”

“Very funny.”

“Mmmm. Yes. I am. Now be a good soldier, and go to sleep.”

“Yes, ma’...”

She cut him off mid-word. “One ‘yes, ma’am’ per night, thanks. Otherwise I might change my mind about the wicked wiles thing, and then you’ll totally be in trouble.”

Steve didn’t tell her that being in trouble sounded damn intriguing to him. He could do with a little trouble at the moment. It had been a long day, and a rough one. Trouble might be just what he needed. 

Instead, he just answered her with, “You got it. Goodnight, Darcy.” 

“Goodnight, Steve.”

For a brief second he thought he heard disappointment in her voice. He wanted to investigate that...see if he was right...and _why_ he might be right as well, but the moment passed as Steve was making up his mind on what to do. A bit disappointed himself, he turned over, pulled the blankets up around his ears, and tried not to think about the soft breathing coming from the woman on the other side of the bed. Breathing that got gradually softer and more steady until he was sure she was asleep.

It took him a little longer to follow her into slumber, but he eventually did. Even being keyed up by the fight, and more keyed up by Darcy being within reach in the same bed, couldn’t compete with exhaustion setting in and pulling him under. 

Steve was dead to the world until he woke, immediately alert, at five in the morning. Waking at that time was a habit he couldn’t break. He didn’t even need to set a clock, that’s how ingrained it was in his body. Just another routine that he couldn’t seem to escape.

What wasn’t routine was the fact that he woke with his arms full of soft, scented woman. It would seem that at some point during the night Steve’s body had decided to betray him, migrating to her side of the bed, and spooning the sleeping girl up against his chest. One of his legs was trapped between hers, his face was tucked into the curve where her neck met her shoulder, and his hands…

Christ. His hands were all over her. The left was cupped around an enticingly full breast, and the right was clutching her hip, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her panties. Making matters worse, Steve was almost painfully aroused. He could have blamed that on an ordinary, first thing in the morning, male reaction...except it wasn’t. Not entirely, anyway, and definitely not since he was getting harder with each passing second of holding her in his arms.

He should move. It was the right thing to do. Just disentangle himself from her, escape back to his side of the bed, and listen for Clint to pass by on his patrol so he could sneak out with no one the wiser. Unfortunately, Darcy took that moment to snuggle tighter against him, body stretching in his arms. The motion put his lips in contact with the delicate skin just behind her ear, and her hushed moan of response broke the stillness of the room.

It was too much. _She_ was too much. Before he even knew what he was doing, Steve brushed his lips over the same spot again, and was rewarded with another little sighing moan. The third time he got bolder, letting his lips linger for just a moment, and she practically purred in her sleep.

At least, he thought she was asleep. That assumption was destroyed seconds later, when Darcy murmured, “Gee, Cap. I didn’t know you cared.”

She followed up her statement by deliberately rolling her hips against his erection laying thick and heavy along her back. His heart started to pound, and the wheels in his brain spun uselessly as he tried to think of something, _anything_ to say to her in response. In the end his mouth switched on without waiting for his brain to engage.

“It’s Steve,” he said, clearing his throat before continuing, “and I do.”

Darcy rolled over so she could look at him. “What? Care?”

“I...yeah.”

“Wait. You do?” Her eyes went round with surprise. “Since when?”

“Since about two years ago.”

The surprise morphed into complete disbelief as she continued to stare at him. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Believe me, I wish I was. Truth is, I’ve been working up to asking you out. I uh, work just kept getting the way, and I have a bad habit of putting things off.” Steve’s explanation sounded lame even to his own ears. He couldn’t imagine what it sounded like to Darcy. Going by the look on her face, it seemed like maybe he’d better bolster it up a little. “Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?”

“You want to get coffee.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Maybe a movie first? There’s this foreign film place that Natasha suggested a couple weeks ago, we could check it out.”

Darcy just stared at him, mouth open, and then a laugh broke free and spilled out. Steve decided he’d reached his limit of looking like an ass, and started to get out of the bed. He was stopped by her hand on his arm, tugging him back. 

“Oh my god. Steve, stop. Please don’t go. I’m really sorry for laughing. I am, but look at it from my perspective for a second. You just had your hands all up on my goods, in my _bed_ , and you still think we can dial it back to coffee and a movie.”

“In my defense, I wasn’t awake when that happened. It just sort of...happened.”

“I see. So what you’re saying is that Captain America has a dirty subconscious? Because just between you and me, I kind of completely appreciate that. Also? You might have been asleep while you were feeling me up, but I was wide awake.”

“You were?” He swallowed heavily. “For how much of it?”

“Let’s see, I sort of remember waking up with you wrapped around me, and your hand sneaking up on my boob.”

“That’s uh, hmm.”

“Yeah. Hmm is right. I thought you were making a move. It’s kind of disappointing to find out you didn’t know what you were doing. Especially since I was into it. Although, correct me if I’m wrong here, Steve, but I’m thinking you were awake for the part where you started kissing my neck.”

“I might’ve been,” he replied.

“You ‘might have been’?” Her incredulous gaze started Steve’s lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile.

“Okay. I was.”

“Good, because I liked it. I’m open to more, and just to be clear, that ‘more’ is definitely alluding to sex.”

“Darce, are you sure?” He was still poised at the edge of the bed, her hand on his arm, holding him in place.

“About the sex?” Darcy nodded vigorously. “Yes. Completely. Some relationships start with a coffee, and some start with dancing round each other in unbearable sexual tension for two years before getting it on in an emergency...living...pod...thing... What does Tony call them?”

“SITAs? Pretty sure it stands for Stark Industries Temporary Abodes.”

“Right. Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with a relationship starting with sex in a ‘temporary abode’...” She made little quotes in the air with her fingers while rolling her eyes at the term. “...And apparently we’ve been into each other for a stupidly long time. Soooo…why wait? Incidentally, It’s a yes on the date too. At least it’s a yes if the sex lives up to my fantasies. No offense, but they’re pretty damn amazing. The bar has been set really high.”

Steve felt a sudden surge of confidence. She fantasized about him. She _wanted_ him, and had for as long as he’d wanted her. All this time he’d thought it was one sided. Knowing that Darcy felt the same way about him was a game changer. 

“I think I can handle that,” he said, catching her around the waist so he could shift her under him as he rolled back fully onto the bed. “The bar has been set high for me my whole life. In fact, I’d say I excel at beating the odds, but then again, maybe I should let you be the judge of that.”

She gave a sharp little gasp as he pushed her legs apart, settling between them. “Well, I definitely think you’ve made a decent start.”

“Wait until you see the finish.”

“Yours or mine?”

He just smiled, hands sliding up her body and encountering only naked skin. “Do you always sleep topless?”

“No. Hold on.” Darcy reached up under her pillow, pulling out a light blue tank top, and waving it at him with a flourish. “I took it off while you were in the shower. You know. As a low-key seduction attempt. Unfortunately, you seemed hell-bent on putting 90% of the bed between us, so I couldn’t deploy my strategy.”

“It won’t happen again,” Steve assured her. “Trust me.”

“Good. By the way, are those your boxers from yesterday?” she asked, plucking at the waistband. “The ones with flame retardant whatever on them?”

“Yeah. I had to put something on after my shower, and they were all I had.”

“Well, gross, Steven. You should totally take them off.”

“Because of the flame retardant?”

“Yes. Definitely because of that, and not because of me trying to achieve a personal goal, which may or may not include you and nudity,” Darcy said, nodding. “While we’re on the subject, I should take mine off too. They touched yours. Cross contamination is a serious thing.”

“Right, right. Wouldn’t want to risk your health,” he replied. “Where are my manners?”

“Exactly. It’s the gentlemanly thing to do,” she added.

The fact that they both managed to maintain straight faces through the entire exchange was impressive as hell to Steve. At least he thought he maintained a straight face. Darcy sure did, anyway. Without waiting for him to go first, she started shimmying out of her panties. The motion caused seductive little brushes of her body against his, and by the time she had them off, desperation for more was making Steve’s body go taut and twitchy. 

Darcy tossed the small piece of fabric over the side of the bed. Then she stretched both arms over her head, breasts on full display in the early morning light. He knew he was staring, but couldn’t help it. At least she didn’t seem to mind, just gave him a saucy wink, and gestured at him with her chin. “Now you.”

He’d never divested himself of clothing so quickly. That Steve was sure of. His boxers got lost somewhere in her blankets to be found later. Settling himself back on top of her, he pushed up on his arms so he could look down into her slate-blue eyes.

“How’s that?” he asked.

The hand not buried under her hair slipped below the blanket, fingertips skimming over the curve of his ass. “Definitely better. I think we narrowly avoided chemical poisoning. So. Down to brass tacks. I’ve got the awesome zero-babies implant courtesy Helen Cho and Company down in medical, and I’m healthy as fuck. You?”

“Different implant, same idea,” Steve told her. “And I’ve been healthy as fuck since 1941.”

“Stellar. I’m gonna officially declare us good to go.” 

She smiled, a slow, sexy thing that left his thought process stuttering in its wake. Her hand slid around his hip, nails raising goosebumps on his skin as they traveled closer to his cock. Then her hand was around him, stroking from base to tip, expertly working the foreskin over the head. He thrust into her palm, eyes almost closing from a particularly good downstroke. “Goddamn, Darcy.”

“You might want to save a couple curse words for later, you’re gonna need them,” she teased.

“That so?”

“Yep. I’m really good at this.” Darcy’s eyes cut up at him through a dark fringe of lashes. She rubbed her thumb across the head of his cock where leaking precome was already beading up, smearing it down the length on her next stroke. His chest hitched, breath catching on the exhale, and she grinned. “See?”

Steve had just enough presence of mind to shake his head. “I dunno. Talk is cheap. You plan on backing that claim up with some action?”

Darcy immediately pushed up on one elbow so their faces were inches apart. “Just to clarify, did Captain America just ask me to prove that I’m a good lay?”

“All I’m saying is that there’s talking about a thing, and then there’s doing a thing,” he replied, loving the fact that he was getting a rise out of her. “And it’s still just Steve.”

“Excuse me, but how is this not ‘doing a thing’?” she asked, hand pumping him as she spoke.

“Apples and oranges, Darce. Apples and oranges.”

For a split second she looked positively indignant. Then her lips were on his, demanding and hot. He was still struggling to get his own lips in on the action just as her tongue slipped past them, flicking against his own. Steve tangled one hand in her hair, trying to inject even a scant measure of his own control back into the situation. 

Darcy ended the kiss before he was half-ready. “Tell me, _just Steve_ , how do you like these apples?” she asked. 

He figured by the wicked smirk on her face that he was in for a world of torment due to his smart mouth, but was unprepared for what was coming next. She tilted her hips up, and Steve’s head buzzed with static when he realized it was so she could slide the tip of his cock along the velvety, arousal-slick skin between her legs. A second roll of her hips had her arching her back as she worked the head of his cock over her clit. 

Taunting her might have been the best idea of his entire life if this was how she repaid him. He stowed that thought away for later, using Darcy’s momentary distraction to his advantage as he leaned down to kiss her again. She responded differently this time. All her previous challenge fading into sweetness and welcome, lips parting like it was everything she’d been waiting for...and maybe it was. He’d certainly kept them both waiting long enough. 

Steve pulled back, wanting her permission to proceed. “Darcy… I need... Can we…?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Yeah, we can.”

Darcy lifted her hips, positioning him at her entrance, and he rocked forward, eyes closing as he pushed inside her for the first time. They opened again on her face. She was looking up at him, lips slightly parted, her breath coming quick and light. The thin light of dawn coming through the opaque windows were lighting up her skin like a pearl, all pale lines and delicate pink flush. She looked beautiful. Steve wanted to wake up to that sight every morning.

It was that thought that spurred him on to speak. That and the thing she had said. Some relationships started with coffee and a date at the movies, and that was fine, but others? Others started with sex, and this one was was going to start right here in her bed. 

“Say you’ll go to that movie with me,” he murmured, drawing back so he could thrust into her again, slow and sweet.

“I’ll go to all the movies with you if you keep doing what you’re doing.” Darcy arched beneath him as bent his head to press his lips just under her jaw. Her fingers combed through his hair, curling behind his head to pull him closer. 

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Steve said.

“What, all the movies? Sounds like you want to tie up a lot of my future free time there buddy.”

He rolled his hips into her again, watching as she undulated along with him. “That’s the plan.”

“I like it. It’s a good plan. Really…” She stopped speaking, eyes fluttering shut briefly. “...solid. What about your free time?”

“I don’t get much, but what I have could be yours. If want it, that is.”

“Deal. We’re officially sharing free time from here on out. God, Steve, that...that feels so… _Fuck_. It’s so good.”

Making a sound of agreement, he sped up, listening to Darcy’s soft gasps and moans of response. Her hands slid down his back, drawing him deeper until all that existed for him was the feel of her, her touch bringing him to the brink where he held himself, trying desperately to bring her along with him. In the end, he couldn’t hold out. Be it too much sensation, or too much waiting, or just too much of finally getting what he wanted, Steve couldn’t say, but he came with his lips on hers, her fingers clutching him tight as she kissed him back hard.

The moment he caught his breath, he apologized. “Sorry. That wasn’t how I planned it.”

To his great relief, she just smiled. “Oh yeah? How did you plan it?”

“With you coming first.”

“Eh. We can work on that later. But for right now…” 

He felt her hand slipping between them where he was still half hard inside her. “Are you…?”

“Uhuh. I sure am.” Darcy winked. “It’s kinda foolproof. Satisfaction guaranteed. Wanna watch?”

Steve swallowed thickly, and pushed up his arms so he could do just that. Her hips began moving again, and her tongue slipped out to wet her lips. He could see her fingers moving in a circular pattern that he wanted to commit to memory. Each tiny stroke had her lifting off the bed, legs pressing against the outside of his thighs. Not long after she began, he could hear her breathing change as her fingers quickened their pace.

“Close?” he asked, and she nodded. 

Her hips rose once more, and her body started to tremble all over. “Steve,” she whispered. 

“I’m right here.”

Darcy gasped, eyes fluttering shut, and he watched as she came with her teeth biting into her bottom lip, and her neck arched on the pillow. Halfway through her eyes opened, holding his gaze until her body stilled on the bed. 

“That,” she said, stretching beneath him, “was awesome. I’m totally a boss. How was watching?”

Steve shook his head, chuckling at her question. “Good.”

“Then I’m gonna say we rocked the whole sex together thing.” She went quiet for a moment, just looking at him, and then reached up to trace her fingers over his lips. “You have an amazing smile.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, like...I don’t know...afternoon sunshine maybe. All bright, and warm, and...you know how it just kind of makes you happy when it comes spilling through a window? That’s what your smile is like.”

“Must have been all that Vita Radiation,” he joked, and she shook her head.

“No. You had it before. I’ve seen pictures.”

“You’ve seen pictures of me from before the serum?” Where? How? Had she gone looking for them?

“Yeah. I helped put together that press packet for the ‘Avengers: Then and Now’ gala. Remember that? The pictures must have been taken at Camp Lehigh. You had a uniform on with a really big helmet.” Darcy motioned around her head to show how oversized the helmet looked.

“Trust me, it was a regulation size helmet,” Steve said dryly. “The only thing the wrong size at Camp Lehigh was me.”

She snorted. “Whatever, Steve. You were totally pretty back then. I would have hit that. Seriously, it’s a shame time machines aren’t a thing.”

“I’ll have to mention it to Tony, see what he can come up with.” He rolled off of her, snagging her with one arm, and tucking her up against his chest. 

“Mmmm. Just don’t tell him why we want it. Hey, want to get some breakfast? I bet that diner in town is open by now.”

“Sure. And after that?”

“After that we can totally have sex again.”

“Can we?”

“You bet we can.” She shifted, lifting herself up so she could kiss him. It started out teasing, but quickly flared into something far hotter, and Darcy ended up straddling him with her hands planted on his chest. “You know, this is just a suggestion, but we could always do the sex again before breakfast too,” she said, once they broke apart. “Right now, even.”

“Right now, huh?” he asked.

“Yep. You game?”

Steve wasn’t really sure how he’d stumbled into the wrong emergency shelter, and walked back out with Darcy on his arm, but he was damn grateful. Well, he hadn’t walked out yet. But he would. At some point. As for right now…

“I’m game.”


End file.
